This invention relates generally to the field of devices which are used to support a person's head when reclining and to devices which are used for carrying articles, and in particular relates to combinations of such devices, where the carry bag also functions as a head rest.
In certain recreational pursuits, such as spending time at a beach or relaxing in a park, it is often most comfortable to lie down on the sand or ground, whether to sleep, read, tan, etc. It is usually more comfortable to have the head supported in a slightly forward inclined manner relative to the ground and the rest of the person's body, such as by a pillow or similar head support device. It is also common that various objects will be brought along, such as money, food, drinks, sunglasses, books, sun tan lotion, etc., so that the person will also usually bring a carry bag of some sort in which to carry and retain the objects. Rather than requiring the two devices--a head support and a carry bag, it would be advantageous to provide a combination head rest and carry bag, where the carry bag itself is structured to provide the desired head support for the user.
Examples of devices which address the issue of combining the head support with a carry bag include U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,599 to Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,103 to DeFries, U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,958 to Lerner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,948 to Vickers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,219 to Lopes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,935 to Warfield, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,219 to Kraft. The Adams device is a combination mat or towel with a wire support frame which can be folded to act as a carry bag. DeFries shows a cylindrical walled container with a removable end cap, the container sized so that a person's head can be supported when the container is laid on its side. Lerner shows a support frame with a flat bottom and curved upper surface, semi-circular in cross-section, with the frame supporting a cloth material which can be opened on one end. The Vickers and Lopes devices are rectangular carry bags which can be unfolded to create a mat. Warfield shows a rigid oblong support which has an inclined upper surface, where the top is removable. Kraft teaches a knapsack-type device with a fold out mat, the knapsack portion acting as a head support.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved combination head support and carry bag of a structure which has not been heretofore created. It is an object to create such a combination head support and carry bag device which is generally wedge-shaped, where preferably the supporting framework is collapsible such that the height of the device when used as a head support is adjustable between a first extended position and a second collapsed position, with the first position providing the maximum incline and the second position providing both a lesser incline when used as a head support and a lesser width dimension when the device is used as a carry bag. It is a further object to provide such a device with an end flap closure, where the end flap is padded to create a pillow when the device is utilized as a head support, and further to provide the end flap with handle means for easier operation when the device is used as a carry bag.